voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Dangerous Seduction
Dangerous Seduction is an otome game by Voltage Inc. You're a freelance writer who gets caught up in a group of most-wanted fugitives, involved in a conspiracy, and on top of that, fall in love with a fugitive. It's currently available for Android and iOS Overview ' ' Wanting to follow your late father's footsteps, you become a freelance journalist and on your first assignment, you're met with a series of nearly fatal accidents. Then you're captured by corrupt policemen who are responsible for your father's death and want the location of this "secret room". You're saved by fugitives who were hired to protect you and you choose who you want to protect you 24/7. Introduction and Relationship Chart Dangerous_Seduction-Info.jpg DS_-_Relationship_Chart.jpg Prologue |-|Season 1= Today is your first assignment as a freelance journalist so you're excited to write an article for a fancy restaurant. You then see the news about the new prime minister, which stirs up the painful memory of your father who had died while writing the article of the election of the last prime minister. Then the story turns to a pair of fugitives on Interpol's Most Wanted list, which you wonder but give little thought as you continue on your way to the restaurant. You then find a strange man watching you and then a car heads straight for you, but you're saved by attractive man. You try to thank him but he insults you and tells you the next time you meet him, you'll be clinging him. His arrogant attitude infuriates you and you think he looks like one of the men Interpol's after but you quickly dismiss it. After your interview, you're in an elevator with a man when suddenly the elevator stops and he pulls you down to the floor. You quickly realize that you're being shot at and you look at the man on his laptop. He manages to get the elevator working and then takes you outside where you meet two men, one was the rude guy from earlier and a new younger guy. You see the two men and realize that they're the fugitives from the news, so you believe that they're responsible for the accidents you've encountered. They tell you to come with them or you'll be captured and killed like your father was, which you refuse to believe and run away from them. Unbeknownst to you, the guys predicted this and moved to the next part of their plan... You go to a local police station and try to tell an officer about the fugitives. The superintendent offers to take you in for questioning but once you're in his car, his demeanor changes. He demands to know where the hidden room is located and threatens that if you don't tell him, you'll be dead like your father. You tell you don't know any of this, but he doesn't believe you. You remember what the fugitives said before about the bad guys wanting to kill you and realize the terrifying situation you're in. The the car you're in goes off course and heads to an abandoned warehouse. The driver reveals himself to be the younger you met earlier and demands the superintendent to hand you over. With the police behind him, he holds you hostage and refuses, then rude man before and another new guy appear. The superintendent recognizes the rude man as Ryuzaki and starts shooting at the two men. The new guy insults the superintendent and throws scalpels at him, which makes him relinquish his grip on you and you try to make your escape. Ryuzaki then picks you up and starts shooting the guys from the officer's hands. Suddenly the cops panic when their communications has been cut and you learn that Arimura, the guy from the elevator, was responsible for that. Seeing Arimura, the superintendent goes berserk and charges at you and Ryuzaki, but there's a massive explosion. Arimura had caused the explosion and also erased information about you the superintendent sent to the MPD. A car comes up and another new man comes out and you freak out after hearing that they're going to blow the building up. After the bombs set off, you black out. You then wake up in an infirmary where you're being treated by the guy who threw the scalpels at the superintendent. He introduces himself as Haruma Fujioka and Aphrodite, a fluffy black cat that greets you. You find him normal, but quickly change your mind when he starts hitting on you. You then see an article of him about an illegal surgery. Arimura then comes in and drags you into another room where you meet all the guys. You quickly realize that Kentaro Inui is the leader and shows you a message left by your dead father. He tells you that your eyes unlock a secret room and his eyes were the key but the enemy found out and had to use yours. He regrets putting you in danger, but he couldn't let the information fall into the hands of the enemy, so he had someone he trusted hire these fugitives here to protect you. More coming soon... |-|Season 2= Coming Soon... The Characters Masaharu Ryuzaki Yasumi Arimura Haruma Fujioka Asuka Hino Kentaro Inui Minor Characters Available Stories Season 1= } *Masaharu Ryuzaki *Yasumi Arimura *Haruma Fujioka *Asuka Hino *Kentaro Inui - His Point of View= } *Masaharu Ryuzaki *Yasumi Arimura *Haruma Fujioka *Asuka Hino *Kentaro Inui - Our Dangerous Date= } *Masaharu Ryuzaki *Yasumi Arimura *Asuka Hino *Kentaro Inui - Adults Only= } *Masaharu Ryuzaki *Yasumi Arimura *Asuka Hino - Completion Bonus= } *Masaharu Ryuzaki *Yasumi Arimura *Asuka Hino }} |-| Season 2= } *Masaharu Ryuzaki }} |-| Sub Stories= } Coming Soon... - Dangerous= } *Teased by the Bad Boys *Beneath His Shields: Masaharu *Beneath His Shields: Yasumi *Cyber Wars♥ *Our Movie Night: Yasumi *Piano Boy♥ *Our Movie Night: Asuka *Fortune of Love *Our Movie Night: Haruma *Romance Royale *Our Movie Night: Masaharu More Coming Soon... - Voiced= } *Dangerously Hot Holiday ~Morning with Masaharu~ *Dangerously Hot Holiday ~Evening with Masaharu~ *Dangerously Hot Holiday ~Late Night with Masaharu~ *Dangerously Hot Holiday ~Morning with Yasumi~ *Dangerously Hot Holiday ~Evening with Yasumi~ *Dangerously Hot Holiday ~Late Night with Yasumi~ *Dangerously Hot Holiday ~Morning with Haruma~ *Dangerously Hot Holiday ~Evening with Haruma~ *Dangerously Hot Holiday ~Late Night with Haruma~ *Dangerously Hot Holiday ~Morning with Asuka~ *Dangerously Hot Holiday ~Evening with Asuka~ *Dangerously Hot Holiday ~Late Night with Asuka~ *Dangerously Hot Holiday ~Morning with Kentaro~ *Dangerously Hot Holiday ~Evening with Kentaro~ *Dangerously Hot Holiday ~Late Night with Kentaro~ *My Beloved Bodyguard ~Yasumi~ *My Beloved Bodyguard ~Masaharu~ }} Trivia *This is the second game where the opening movie is voiced. *In the Japanese version, the characters' names in English text are in Western order instead of the traditional Japanese, meaning that the name order is first name and surname instead of surname and first name. **This game is also the first game to have the characters' full name on the textbox as they usually show their first name. *The characters are designed by Makoto Senzaki, who also designed the characters for the game Tokimeki Restaurant. *Each of the fugitives appear in either Kissed by the Baddest Bidder, Star-Crossed Myth, Era of Samurai: Code of Love, Our Two Bedroom Story, After School Affairs, in a special preview of the game where they're being chased by Mamoru Kishi. *The completion bonus includes two PoVs, short story, ''and ''an image, making this the first game to do so and to offer so much for a completion in any Voltage game. *The game plot is similar to Love Letter from Thief X for the romanceable guys are on the opposite side of the law and the MC is the key to obtaining a certain item (in LLFTX it's her fingerprints to her great-grandfather's masterpiece, while in DS it's her eyes to a secret room containing information). Category:Games Category:Dangerous Seduction Category:Slice of Life Category:Masaharu Ryuzaki Category:Yasumi Arimura Category:Haruma Fujioka Category:Asuka Hino Category:Kentaro Inui